Lonely
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Bruce has gone out on a date with Linda leaving Dick alone on his first Christmas Wayne Manor. One Shot. Completed. Golden Age Batman. 40s. Dick Grayson Robin


Title: Lonely (1/1)

Author: Robin Gurl

Universe: 1940s Batman Comics

Characters: Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne

Dick's Age: 9

Rating: G (maybe lower o.O;)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life

Summary: Dick's first Christmas isn't going so well.

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to Bob Kane.

It was Christmas Eve of 1942, the first Christmas without his parents. Dick Grayson sat down on the floor in front of the giant fire place, the robe Bruce had bought him was pulled tightly around his tiny frame. He shivered and moved closer to the fire in front of him. His striped pajamas weren't keeping him as warm as he wanted. Beside him a photo of his parents lay on the carpet face up. Their smiling faces didn't echo the mood in the big living room at all.

He wished Bruce were here but he was out on a date with Linda. The shadows of the trees that were blowing outside danced across his childish features. He bit his lip trying not to cry. He was nine-years-old. He couldn't cry.

The Christmas tree that Dick had insisted they get wasn't even decorated because Bruce was never home long enough to do anything. It stood in the corner, reaching just above the tall mantle, bare and lifeless. Tears threatened to fall again as he realized he wouldn't even get a real Christmas, parents or not. Bruce was too busy to care what happened to him.

He scrubbed at his eyes embarrassed, "I'm sorry Mom, Dad. I wish you could be here. I miss you so much." As soon as he said that the flood gates opened and tears streamed down his cheeks falling onto the picture frame that he was holding up. He hiccupped and sniffled trying to control himself, "I'll be ok, I know I can do it. Bruce isn't all that bad." He knew the photo wasn't going to talk back to him but right now he wished it would.

Dick shivered again pulling his knees to his chest, a cool breeze blew in from one of the giant windows in the foyer. He was too tiny to close them himself so he just worked on keeping himself warm. His vision blurred slightly from more tears and he was beginning to feel sleepy.

Too tired from crying so much, Dick allowed sleep to overcome his body and fell over sideways curling up into a ball falling asleep.

*~*

Bruce sighed as the Taxi Cab pulled up to the entrance of the giant Wayne Estate. He watched as the chilled wind blew the snowflakes around, swirling them up around the gargoyles of Wayne Manor. He hadn't meant to stay as long as he had, something told him that he shouldn't have gone out anyway tonight. After all it was Dick's first Christmas without his parents, his gut turned into knots and he politely asked the driver to move faster.

Pulling up to the giant entrance of Wayne Manor Bruce got out and paid the cab driver. He then started up the steps noticing one of the bay windows had been left open from earlier. Confused as to why it hadn't been closed he continued on inside hoping Dick was going to be too upset with him. "Dickie, lad, I'm back!"

Usually this got some sort of response, even if Dick was upset with him. This time he got nothing in return. He sighed and took the stick he kept by the door, reaching up over his head he closed the giant window hoping now the house would be warmer than before.

Bruce noticed just how cold it was in the manor and quickened his pace as he made his way through Dick's usual path of terror. Something didn't feel right and he didn't know why or what it was. He finally ended in the den, a fire was crackling, it was almost out and there in front of it was – "Dick!"

Bruce felt his heart stop for a second as he fell to his knees beside the unmoving figure. The boy was curled up in a tiny ball, both his tiny hands were clutching the picture of his parents, the boy's fingers were white and frozen to the touch. "Great Scott, Dick wake up, it's Bruce." His Batman instincts kicked in and he started to check for vitals. First he worked on easing the picture frame from the kid's grasp then he carefully he uncurled the boy from his position and lay him face up on the carpeted floor. He reached up and put two fingers to the boy's neck, he felt a slight pulse.

Dick was still alive. Leaving the boy lying on the ground, Bruce ran up the stairs and reappeared a minute later with one of the heaviest blankets he owned. He then gathered his young ward in his arms and wrapped him up in the wool blanket. He held the boy close kicking himself for not staying at home tonight. It had been clear the boy hadn't wanted to be left alone.

Moving closer to the dying fire, Bruce used one arm to put more wood in the fireplace. As soon as he did the fire started itself back up feeding on the new fuel it had been given. Dick still wasn't responding to anything Bruce did. Had Bruce been too late? Had Dick accidently froze himself to death? He reached up and stroked the young innocent features noticing the frozen stream of tears that had crystallized into ice, the stream glittered in the dim moonlight.

"I'm so sorry, youngster." He whispered into Dick's ear, still no response. He pulled the blanket up over Dick's head and held him even closer than before sitting and waiting for the frozen body in his arms to wake up. As he waited his eyes caught sight of the bare Christmas Tree he and Dick had bought two weeks ago. The only thing he'd succeeded in doing to it was keeping it watered. He'd been too busy to decorate it and now it was Christmas Eve.

An hour later a slight shiver and a moan came from the bundle in Bruce's arms. Bruce startled awake felt the movement again, "Dick? Dickie, it's alright, I'm here."

Dick slowly awakened more trying to figure out what was going on. "B..Bruce?"

Bruce hugged Dick close to him, rubbing the small back through the blanket. "You gave me such a scare. Why didn't you just go back to bed?"

"What ha..happened?" Dick sat up looking around the room and saw he was still in the same place he had been before he'd gotten sleepy, only this time Bruce was there. "Bruce, when …when did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago, just stick close for a few more minutes. You were near Frozen Stiff when I got back, I was afraid I'd lost you."

Dick bit his lip and didn't look Bruce in the eye, "Gosh, I took you away from your date didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. I left early because I felt bad for leaving you alone." Bruce responded lifting the boy's chin so he could look into the bright blue eyes. "Dick, I'm so sorry for being such a horrible father."

"NO!" Dick exclaimed pulling away. "You aren't a horrible father, Bruce."

"I am, I left my child alone on Christmas Eve, I never decorated our Christmas Tree and you nearly froze to death."

"It was my fault I nearly froze myself." The child exclaimed. "I thought if it was cold enough Mom and Dad may come back." Tears started to fall again and Dick took a deep breath. "I know that was silly now because…because they..they are dead. And Dead means they aren't coming back." Sobs over took Dick for a few moments and Bruce held him close, "But I'm sorry for worrying you, Bruce, really I am."

"I love you, kid. Don't ever think I don't." Bruce finally responded holding the small body close to his own.

Dick nodded into Bruce's shoulder, "I love you too."


End file.
